BEING SNEAKY
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 4-1. Harvey and Ivy attempt to be sneaky. Note: I don't attempt summaries.


Alright, this is important.

I write my own stories. I have at least 90 of these stories saved on my computer. I was getting embarrassed of my stories so I decided to write some more. I adore Batman, and I'm upset with all that is happening with what's going on in "Batman Land" as of today. So I created something of my own "Batman Land". Most of the stuff is the same, but I've changed a few things.

If you don't like the pairings, you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you. If I do get a few positive comments, I might post a few more.

This is a short one and it's a bit of a test story.

NOTE: I know my grammar isn't all that great. I wrote this in 2008, it's improved a LOT since then.

* * *

BEING SNEAKY

* * *

Ivy rolled over in her bed and picked her phone off the bed side table. She had a new text message, it was from Harvey.

'_You awake?'_

Ivy smiled and began a new text. _'Yeah'_

'_Good morning, beautiful.'_

'_You are too sweet.'_

'_Lol. Are you free tonight?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Do you want to get dinner?'_

'_You bet!'_

'_Awesome. I'll call you later with more details. I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

Ivy yawned and sat up. She stretched and shook her head. She stood up and walked over to her mirror. She brushed through her hair quickly. Ivy looked up at the plants around her room.

"Good morning, my beautiful," Ivy smiled as she pet the mimosa pudica plant that she had growing in her room. She smiled and kissed its leaves. The plant began folding itself up into a tight line. She patted her indoor fern as she walked out of the room. She walked into the laundry room and put clothes into the washing machine; she started it up. Ivy looked at Ivan, her giant Venus flytrap.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ivy smiled kissing her plant's head.

Ivan growled happily. Ivy grabbed the can of dog food from the shelf in laundry room. She pulled open the lid and threw it to Ivan. Ivan purred as he chomped on the food. Ivy smiled and patted him on the head.

She walked out to her living room and out to the balcony. She grasped the metal bars on the balcony and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and let the sun shine on her face. Ivy smiled and looked at her view she had from her apartment. It was located right next to Robinson Park, so she had a view of the whole park.

Ivy walked back inside and into the kitchen. She pulled out her green coffee cup, filled it with water, and then put it into the microwave for two minutes. Ivy yawned and jumped up onto the counter. She sat down and looked at the time on the oven. It was 9:28. She sighed and walked back to her room. She grabbed her phone and pressed speed dial #2.

* * *

Harvey was sitting at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee and he was reading the newspaper. He took a sip of the coffee.

"Hmmm. Croc's back in jail. Good for him."

His phone started ringing. _Every rose has its thorn. Just like every night has its dawn. _Harvey picked up the phone, "Hey Pammy."

"Hi, Harvey," Ivy responded.

"What's up?"

"I was bored. I'm waiting for my coffee, so I decided to call you."

"Good use of time," Harvey smiled.

"Yeah. So what about tonight?"

"Want to go on a date?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Sounds good. Where would you like to go?"

"Um, how about Vivi Impianto?"

"Sure. I'll call for reservation later."

"I miss you," Ivy sighed.

"Aw, I miss you too."

Ivy sighed, "I am so bored."

"What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"Now."

Harvey laughed, "Aw, you really are bored."

"Yeah."

"How about I pick you up at about 5:00?"

"How about you pick me up now?"

"Why?" Harvey grinned.

"Because I am bored."

"I can tell."

"Will you please come over now?"

"Why?"

"Harvey… please?"

Harvey sighed, "I need to take a shower and get dressed."

"Fine."

"I can be over in less than 30 minutes."

"Yay! I'll count the seconds."

"You do that," Harvey smirked, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ivy hung up and Harvey finished off his coffee.

* * *

Ivy sighed. She was lying on the couch trying to find something to do for the next 30 minutes. Ivy got up and grabbed clean clothes from her dresser. She walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned on the shower and tested the water. She stepped into the shower.

Ivy rinsed her hair and stepped out she dried herself off and blow dried her hair. She put on her clothes, styled her hair, and put on makeup.

Ivy walked out of the bathroom and tossed her clothes into the hamper. She checked the time in the living room. 10:28.

"Harvey should be here any second."

The doorbell buzzed. Ivy squealed and ran to the door. She pressed the open door button and waited. A few minutes later Harvey knocked on the door.

Ivy ripped open the door and jumped on Harvey. Harvey burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" he laughed.

Harvey lifted her up and spun her around. Ivy kissed Harvey passionately on the lips. Harvey kissed Ivy. Ivy licked Harvey's lips and held herself closer to him. Harvey kissed her again.

"Ahem!"

Harvey and Ivy stopped and looked at Ivy's neighbor, Nancy Reis.

"Uh, hi Miss Reis."

Nancy shook her head, "Miss Isley, many people would appreciate it if you would take that out of the hallway and into the bedroom."

Harvey let Ivy down and bit his lip. Ivy blushed and nodded.

"Sorry again," Ivy muttered as she pulled Harvey into her house. She shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Wow. She seemed……. Interesting?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "She's a 1st grade teacher and she thinks every thing is nasty."

"Ah. So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to take you into my bedroom and," Ivy leaned into his ear and whispered. Harvey's eyes widened.

"Wow then," Harvey smirked, "Let's go!"

Ivy giggled and pulled Harvey into her bedroom. Ivy shut the door and jumped into bed.

"I've never seen your room before…" Harvey murmured.

Ivy giggled, "Now you have. Now come here!"

Harvey crawled onto Ivy's bed and kissed her on the lips. Ivy sighed and began removing Harvey's tie. Harvey continued to kiss Ivy, slowly moving down her neck. Ivy tossed the tie across the room.

"Why do you always wear ties?" Ivy asked.

"I like them."

"Why?"

"They make me feel smart."

Ivy laughed and kissed Harvey's jaw line. Ivy slipped her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. They finished taking off each others clothes. Harvey passionately kissed Ivy's neck. Ivy let out a moan. She wrapped her arms and legs around Harvey and kissed him.

* * *

Ivy sighed and stroked Harvey's chest. Harvey kissed her hair.

"Thanks for coming over," Ivy smiled.

"I'm happy I did come."

"I-"

Ivy was cut off by her door buzzing.

"What the hell," she muttered. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe. She slipped it on around her and walked to the door. Ivy pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Red! Hey. Sorry about the surprise visit. I tried to call you, but you weren't picking up. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, can I come up?"

"Uhhhhh…. no?"

"Um, why not?"

"I am uh… busy?"

"You seem unsure. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Give me a second."

"Can you just let me up?"

"NO!"

"Red! I'm coming up. You sound like you are in trouble."

Ivy released the button and swore, "Shit."

She ran into the bedroom and swore again, "Harvey! Harley is coming up the stairs right now!"

"Oh shit!" Harvey swore, getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers.

Ivy grabbed her underwear and slipped them on, she put on her bra, then her pants, then her shirt. Harvey finished getting dressed.

"Shit. If Harley is coming up, how am I getting down?" Harvey asked.

"Oh fu-" Ivy grabbed Harvey's hand and pulled him to the balcony.

Harvey backed up, "Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes!"

Harley knocked on the door. Harvey frowned and looked at the balcony.

"Shit," he yelped.

Ivy sighed, "I am so sorry. I love you, and if you live through this, please promise me you'll still love me."

"Damn it," Harvey sighed. He walked outside and climbed over the balcony, "Pammy, I love you."

"I know. Please don't fall to your death."

Harley knocked on the door again. Ivy leaned to Harvey and kissed him again. Harvey climbed down the balcony and jumped onto the balcony below.

Ivy sighed as she watched Harvey climb down. She frowned and walked to the door, she opened it.

Harley ran in, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The rapist."

"Uh, what rapist?"

"The one who was raping you and now he is robbing you and keeping you hostage."

"What the hell…"

"I'm just kidding with ya Red."

"Alright?"

* * *

Harvey jumped down and landed on the sidewalk. A couple who was feeding the birds on a bench inside Robinson Park both gaped at him. Harvey blushed and gave them a wave. He began running out of the park and all the way home.

FIN


End file.
